


Talking Plants? Probably the worst homework

by dementordementor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Harry Potter is Obsessed with Draco Malfoy, Herbology Class (Harry Potter), Hogwarts Fifth Year, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mentioned Cho Chang, Mentioned Neville Longbottom, idk - Freeform, talking plants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementordementor/pseuds/dementordementor
Summary: Taking care of a plant that talks? Probably the worst homework if you ask Harry, but his plant might help him to figure some things out.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 328





	Talking Plants? Probably the worst homework

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired in [this](https://captbexx.tumblr.com/post/92440800199) fanart. In the fanart the one with the plant is Neville but someone edited it ([here](https://pin.it/2PrjXVb)) and let’s just suppose that's Harry lol.

“I’m so done with my plant. It just won’t shut up!” Ron complained, letting out a groan.

They were all making their way towards Herbology with the Slytherins. Actually, Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking at Malfoy’s and his gang’s back. The path was really noisy, but few students were actually talking. 

Professor Sprout had assigned them a terrible homework in Harry’s opinion. They had to take care of a plant that talked… _a lot_.

“That’s because you haven’t managed to train it. They are like pets, Ron,” explained Hermione almost yelling through the noise, holding the pot with her plant, which was one of the few who were not talking, making every student who wanted to talk have to yell so people could hear them.

Some of the few people who had actually managed to make their plants silent apart from Hermione were Neville, Malfoy and Blaise Zabini, everybody else’s plant was talking nonsense or talking with other plants or with their owners.

“ _A pet?! We are nobody’s pet you silly girl!_ ” yelled Ron’s plant, who had been previously loudly conversing with Harry’s.

“That’s easy for you to say because you’ve got a nice plant,” Ron whispered trying to not get heard by his plant.

“ _What is that supposed to mean?! That I am not nice?!_ ” yelled the plant again.

Harry saw how the Slytherins in front of him chuckled and he couldn’t help but join them. Ron returned him a harsh look.

“Yeah, that’s easy for you to say when your plant doesn’t say everything it thinks,” Harry complained, “If it can think…” Harry whispered more to himself.

“ _We_ can _think, and better than anyone in your human race!_ ” Harry’s plant yelled. “ _We haven’t caused wars between plants, have we? Unlike_ your race,” said the plant in a disgusting tone, and Harry did not have any arguments against that. “ _Who’s him?_ ” asked his plant roughly, looking at Malfoy.

“Why would you care?” Harry asked intrigued.

“ _You won’t stop gazing at him_.”

“Shut up!” hissed Harry to his plant. He could feel the heat on his cheeks indicating he had blushed. His plant gave him a nasty smile and turned back to face at the front.

“ _Nice butt, Blondie!_ ” yelled his plant in a rough voice again.

Harry froze in his place, wishing to be able to Disapparate in that exact moment. Everyone turned to look at him and almost every plant was, magically, quiet. 

Malfoy froze just like him in his place.

Harry saw how Ron was trying so hard to suppress his laughter and so was Malfoy’s gang.

Malfoy and his gang slowly turned to look at him. Harry saw a intense blush on his cheeks and Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle trying to suppress their laughs. “I'd be grateful if your plant stopped looking at my arse, Potter,” he spoke slowly with an air of superiority making Harry blush even harder, if that was possible.

He turned to continue walking and Harry had to clear his throat and think for a moment what had just happened. He was sure Malfoy was going to hex him, but he didn’t…

That was the first time Harry’s plant made him look at Malfoy in a different way.

The second time, he was resting on his four-poster after a Quidditch training session.

‘ _Does the blonde guy with nice butt always go to your Quidditch training? I thought you were from different teams._ ’ The plant had asked him. He had actually never asked himself that question, but surprisingly the answer was yes, Malfoy was almost all the time in his training practices.

The third time his plant made him realize something new about Malfoy was after dinner. This time it was not a question but a comment. ‘ _He’s always looking at you. See? I told you. Your race is so dumb_ ’

He didn’t even try to give a comeback. He had actually never noticed those things.

Since then he started to pay more attention to small things Malfoy did.

He realized a couple of things, like how just one lock of his blonde hair would fall in the middle of his forehead when he was frustrated, and he wouldn’t try to fix it; how he placed his hand cupping his chin and jawline when he was bored; how his grip would get tighter on his broom when the opposite team scored a goal and how his eyes shined when Slytherins scored. He wrote with his left hand when he was stressed or in a hurry and with his right one most of the other times. Sometimes his eyes looked sad, when this happened, he usually had dark circles under his eyes. Sometimes, when he thought nobody was looking at him, he would murmur things in french under his breath (probably talking to himself). When he smiled or laughed, wrinkles formed at the side of his eyes; it was a pleasant view.

Another thing that Clover - the plant had told him that was his name and Hermione had said that was a good signal, they were finally starting to get along and soon Harry would be able to silence it - helped him notice was Malfoy’s scent.

He had never realized that Malfoy’s scent changed throughout the day. Most of the time he smelled like vanilla and cinnamon. After and during lessons those scents still remained in him with some new scents of parchment and ink, and he couldn’t help but wonder how he would smell at night. Perhaps some expensive soap and toothpaste. 

One night, Clover was apparently tired of Harry constantly gazing at the blonde (he had been calling Malfoy ‘the blonde with nice butt’ but Harry had told him that ‘the blonde’ would be better), so Clover had told Harry to confess his feelings towards the blonde or the plant was going to yell them in the Great Hall but Harry just told Clover that he didn’t know what it was talking about and decided to not take the plant to the Great hall with him anymore.

Without Clover at his side, he was paying even more attention to what Malfoy did. Sometimes Malfoy would look at him back and blush and return his gaze to another side, which Harry found surprisingly cute. 

Another time, Harry, Ron and Hermione had taken their plants with them to the lake so they could catch some sun, because Hermione said it was really important for the plants to take the sun occasionally.

While Malfoy was passing by with his cronies laughing at something Zabini had apparently said, Clover had yelled at him how pretty he looked when he smiled. 

Harry had buried his face in his hands trying to avoid the embarrassment and wishing he was under his invisibility cloak but turned to look up when he heard a shy and barely audible ‘Thanks’. Before Malfoy quickly continued his way with his friends, he saw a slight blush on Malfoy’s cheeks making Harry blush even harder.

Right now though, they were in another Herbology lesson with the Slytherins. Clover had loudly commented something between the lines of ‘The seekers spend more time seeking each other than the snitch,’ and all the plants and even some students had laughed. It was no doubt he was talking about the Gryffindor and Slytherin’s seekers.

And Malfoy had replied something about how he should teach his plant not lie and that it was already time for him to learn how to shut his plant up, but Harry was furthermore focused on Malfoy’s face, whose cheeks had turned bright pink, it had been that way lately.

When the class finished he excused himself with Hermione and Ron, telling them that he had to use the bathroom.

When he entered the bathroom with Clover, he left the pot near the entrance door and told Clover not to move, receiving a groan from the plant which made him chuckle.

He headed to one of the urinals but stopped short when he heard a voice coming from one of the cubicles.

“It’s his fault, not mine. It’s _his_ plant, not mine!” Harry heard Malfoy’s voice hissing. He was about to interrupt when he heard another voice, rougher than Malfoy’s, almost like Clover’s but softer.

“Yes, but you do nothing to stop it because you like it,” the rough voice said.

“I don’t! Why would I fancy a plant hitting on me?” Malfoy whispered. Harry was walking slowly and carefully not to make any sound towards the cubicle from which the voices were coming from to listen better.

“You _know_ it’s not Clover. I thought you were smarter than the rest of your race, Draco.” Harry figured out the other voice came from Malfoy’s plant, which he had never heard talking until now.

Harry eyed Clover with a confused gaze, the plant just did what could be considered a shrug with his leaves.

“I _know_ you, plants are asexual,” Harry eyed Clover with an expression as if asking why the plant hadn’t told him this information before to which the plant just smiled innocently, “but maybe Potter’s plant-”

“Boy, if Clover has been hitting on you it’s because he _knows something_ about that Potter boy you fancy so much,” said Malfoy’s plant sounding desperate. Harry’s hearts began to bump faster in his chest. “If you are not going to trust me then why do you ask me for advice?”

“I _do_ trust you, it’s just… What am I supposed to do? And even if I _could_ do something, Potter doesn’t like me back,” Harry’s eyes opened widely and he turned to look at Clover, who had a huge smile on his face. Harry saw how Clover made one of his branches longer, reaching the knob of the bathroom entrance door and locking it with his leaf on that branch. “I believe he fancies that Chang girl from Ravenclaw,” Malfoy said, sounding annoyed.

“Boy, just talk to him!” 

Draco let out a hard and sarcastic laugh before replying, “Yeah, really funny. Should I just go and tell him ‘Hey Potter, I really like you and would love to snog you. I hate to see you with that Chang girl because _I_ want you for myself and I want to…” Draco slowly stopped talking. Harry gazed again at Clover who was a normal size now and the plant made a gesture with his head (which was basically just his mouth) indicating him to enter or do something.

“... be his boyfriend,” Draco’s plant finished the sentence.

“No! I mean yes but like… eventually…” Malfoy quickly said, though it sounded more like a question than an affirmation.

Harry took out his wand and as quietly as he could, he cast ‘Alohomora’. The door unlocked and he slowly entered the cubicle. 

Draco was seated on the toilet seat in a fetal position, his arms crossed on top of his knees, and his head hidden inside his arms. His plant was on top of the toilet tank.

“Sounds like a good plan to me,” he whispered, surprising the boy in front of him. Malfoy raised his head and Harry could admire how his cheeks were all flushed.

“Potter!” he said surprised under his breath. “How much of that did you listen to?” he asked alarmed now standing up facing Harry. Probably not his best idea since the cubicle was really small and they were both closely facing each other now.

“Enough,” Harry said simply.

He grabbed Draco’s waist and pulled him close to his body hesitantly looking into his eyes, greens losing into silvers.

“Merlin’s beard! Just kiss already!” groaned Draco’s plant. 

Draco giggled under his breath and wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, closing the distance between them. Their lips collided together into a sweet and deep kiss. Draco’s lips were soft and they tasted like sweet spearmint. Draco slightly opened his mouth, allowing him to explore his insides, tongues fighting for dominance. His taste was intoxicating in Harry’s mouth, he wanted more of Draco and it felt like minutes before they were forced to split apart to breathe.

Draco rested his head on Harry’s shoulder breathing hardly, his arms now loosely wrapped around his neck, also resting on his shoulders. Harry still had his waist gripped. Draco’s soft hair was brushing on his nose, the smell was also intoxicating, probably some expensive and extravagant shampoo like argan oil or something like that, he just knew he didn’t want to split apart from him anymore.

“Finally!” groaned Draco’s plant on the toilet tank.

“What happened, Amare?” asked Harry’s plant from across the quiet bathroom making both of them chuckle.

“They kissed,” said Draco’s plant in a calm and tired voice.

“About time,” replied Clover.

“Wait, you know each other?” Harry asked, looking at Draco’s plant in front of him.

“Know? We have been doing all we can to get you, two incompetent humans, together, of course we know each other!” claimed Draco’s plant. “You have no idea how tired I’ve been, your homework is to make us shut up but it’s been more this boy who just won’t shut up about you.”

Harry felt a slight heat on his neck and he was sure Draco had blushed harder. “That’s not- Oh, shut up!” Draco said leaving Harry’s grip and turning back to face his plant.

“Have you?” Harry asked, grabbing Draco’s hips and pulling him towards his body. Draco’s back was pressed against his chest. He buried his face in the gap between Draco’s neck and shoulder, leaving short kisses on his neck making Draco shudder.

“Oh, please don’t shag in front of me!” complained Amare - Draco’s plant - making Draco blush even harder if that was possible. Harry chuckled on Draco’s neck.

He couldn’t believe how he had been living all this time missing _this_. All this time living without _tasting_ and _smelling_ Draco, or simply just _without Draco_ , but he was sure he was not going to be able to continue without all this things, without _him._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! [Comments] and [Kudos] are great!  
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/drarrysht)  
> More like this: [Strawberries and Pajamas - Smut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245933), [You're my obsession and I am yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052781)


End file.
